


Revenge of the Villains

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies), dudley-do-right movie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Inspector Gadget/Dudley-Do-Right movies. Gadget and Dudley meet up with Claw and Whiplash.





	Revenge of the Villains

Part 1

"So who is this woman again?"

Brenda Bradford looked over at her fiancee John Brown who was driving the gadgetmobile. To her and his niece Penny, he was still John even though the rest of the world knew him as Inspector Gadget. 

"Her name is Nell Fenwick. I met her a couple of years ago when she came through Riverton."

Gadget raised his eyebrows.

"Why would she come to Riverton?" he asked her.

Brenda shrugged

"She told me she was travelling the world and experiencing life."

Gadget chuckled.

"Maybe you should have done something like that instead of being locked away in that lab all those years."

Brenda looked at him shocked.

"John, if I wasn't locked away in that lab, you wouldn't be here today."

"And neither would I. But I suppose no one cares about me." Gadgetmobile whined.

Brenda patted the dashboard

"Oh, of course we care about you, Gadgetmobile. Right John?" she said, looking over at Gadget.

Gadget nodded.

"That's right, buddy. I couldn't fight crime without you. You are one of the most important things in my life now."

He looked at Brenda and back behind him to Penny and Brain in the back seat

"And you guys too." he said with a smile.

Penny looked up from her gameboy and smiled back

"Same goes for me, Uncle John."

Beside her, Brain snuffled in agreement.

"Me too, John."

Gadget turned his head and looked at Brenda who was staring at him with love in her eyes. He squeezed her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Hey! Could you save the mushy stuff for later and keep your eyes on the road? I can only do so much when it comes to driving myself." Gadgetmobile yelled out.

Gadget blushed and quickly grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. He heard Penny giggle behind him as he muttered a sorry. He sighed as Brenda took hold of his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, John." she said.

"I love you, too." he said, softly

***************************************************

"Nell, would you calm down?" Dudley said as he watched Nell scurry around the cabin, cleaning everything in sight.

"I can't help it Dudley. Brenda is one of my best friends and I want to make sure the house is tidy." she said running a dustrag across the couch.

"There is a difference between clean and sanitized Nell. I don't recall you going through this much trouble when I had Kim and his family over for dinner." 

"Kim is from Semi-Happy Valley dear, he didn't need to be impressed."

Dudley's mouth dropped open.

"Kim's wife is the prime minister of Canada, Nell. If anyone should have had a sanitized house, it was her!"

"Oh Dudley, Kim and his wife and their two boys are family. They are used to us. Brenda is bringing her fiance and his neice up here and I don't want them to think we live in filth."

Dudley's mouth hit the ground.

"Live in....LIVE IN FILTH?" he said, sputtering. "Nell, I'll have you know that this cabin is not that filthy. I clean and pick up after myself all the..." he paused as Nell held up an empty pizza box from behind the couch and stared at him. "Um....That was behind the couch though." he said pointing at the pizza box. "Anyone could have missed that. But do you see any pizza boxes out here in the open?"

"No, but I do see one of your dirty socks hanging off the bookcase." Nell said, pointing to the sock.

Dudley looked over and his eyes widened. He looked back at Nell who had crossed her arms over her chest and was staring at him.

"Um...yeah, well...maybe this house could use a good cleaning." he said, sheepishly.

********************************************

"Lights out, Scolex."

"It's Claw, you moron. Claw!" Claw said, glaring at the prison guard.

Whatever. I don't care if you call yourself Dippy Doodle as long as that light goes out." he said, with a snort.

Claw narrowed his eyes. He reached up and snapped off the light.

"There you imbecilic little toad. Are you happy now?"Claw said, in a snotty tone.

"Very" the guard said with a smug grin. "Good night, SCOLEX!"

Claw fumed as he heard the guard pass by, laughing to himself.

"You wouldn't be so pompous. if these bars weren't between us." Claw muttered to himself.

He leaned back on his filthy bunk with distaste and stared at his claw. When he had come to Riverton Penitentary they had gotten an expert in robotics to disable the claw so he couldn't use it against anyone. Now he stared at it, longing for it to be operational again so he could break that guards nose.

He suddenly heard a sound below him and looked over. He watched with fascination as a section of the stone floor by the bunk began to shake. Suddenly the section fell threw and Claw smiled as he heard a very familiar voice saying "Ouch!"

"Kramer!" he whispered, as he stared at the gaping hole. 

He watched as Kramer's head came up. He looked around as he rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses. As he spied Claw staring down at him, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"CLAW!" he yelled out

"Shhhhh, Kramer, you idiot. Shut up! Do you know where you are?" Claw said, feeling like he wanted to punch his lights out.

"Yeah, you're in prison." Kramer said, matter of factly

Claw rolled his eyes.

"And do you know what they have in prison?" Claw said, feeling like he was talking to a five year old.

"Um...Bars?" Kramer said, totally clueless

"NO, you idiot! Prison guards...like the moron I had to deal with a few minutes ago....Oh, never mind. Just get out of the way so I can make my escape before that guard comes back. I need to go find Brenda. I need to make her mine and get Gadget out of the way."

As Kramer disappeared back down the hole, Claw shook his head wondering why he had to be saddled with such a loser. He quickly slipped into the hole and followed Kramer towards freedom.

***********************************************

"Lights out, Whiplash."

Snidley glared at the mountie who stared back, disinterested.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I am Snidley Whiplash! I am the master of crime. I am the emperor of evil. I am..."

"Inmate 4026." the mountie, said with a smug grin.

Snidley glared harder at him, which amused the mountie even more.

"Well, It's the truth."he said shrugging his shoulders. "You may have been Snidley Whiplash, master of crime but now you are nothing but inmate 4026. So I'd get used to that, if I were you."

He walked away, chuckling as Snidley flipped off the light.

"I'd get used to that if I were you."he said, mocking the mountie. "Ooooooh, when I get out of here. I'll make you sorry! After I eliminate Do-Right and marry Nell, of course."

He looked over as the mountie returned.

*Oooooh, goody. Here comes goody two shoes to mock me again.* he thought.

"Visitor, Whiplash. It's your sister."

*My sister?* Snidely thought *I have no...*

A smile spread across his face as his 'sister' suddenly stepped in view. He snickered as he recognized Homer in drag and heavy makeup.

"Oh yes, my....sister." Snidley said, holding back his giggles.

"You have five minutes, Whiplash." the mountie said, as he unlocked the cell door.

"Hello Snidley!" Homer said, in a shrill high pitched voice as she stepped into the cell.

"Hello Sis, long time no see!" Snidley said, fighting to keep a straight face.

As the mountie walked away, Snidley let out a chortle he had been holding in.

"Homer, you look absoulutely ridiculous! How they ever thought you were a woman is beyond me!"

"Ah C'mon Whip, You know how hard it was for me to find a dress in my size?" Homer said pulling at the fabric of the dress.

Snidley snickered.

"I can imagine, as fat as you are." he said. "So, what are you doing here?" he suddenly had a thought. "Say...aren't you supposed to be in prison too?"

Homer put a finger to his lips. 

"Why do you think I'm in disguise? I busted out today and now I'm here to help you bust out too."

Snidley raised his eyebrows.

"You? You couldn't bust your way out of a cardboard box. How did you ever manage it?"

"When the guard walked by my cell, I hit him as hard as I could on the head and took his keys. Then, it was really easy to escape since the guard was the only mountie in charge of the prison." he said, proudly.

Snidley looked at him in awe.

"I didn't know you were capable of pulling off something like that" he said. "I'm impressed...a little."

"Gee, thanks Whip!" Homer said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I said a little, you dunderhead!" Snidley said, rolling his eyes. "So what is your bright idea for getting me out of here?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Simple, we wait until the guard comes back and do the same thing to him that I did to the other guard."

Snidley paused in thought.

"No...no..no! That'll never work" he paused and began to grin."Wait, I got it! We wait until the guard comes back and then we do what you did to the other guard and make our escape."

Homer nodded.

"That's genius, Whip! You're always thinking."

"Mmmm, yes. Well, someone has to do the thinking between the two of us. It might as well be me!"

They looked around as the mountie returned.

"Okay times up!" the mountie said, opening the cell door. 

Homer looked at Snidley and suddenly brought his fist down hard on the top of the mountie's head. The mountie stared at him for a moment and then fell to the floor with a thud, unconcious. Homer looked over at Whiplash and gave him a wide grin. Snidley rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, ingenious. No one else could ever have been capable of doing that." he said, sarcastically. "Now come on, before he wakes up. I need to exact my revenge on Do-Right and win Nell back."

He and Homer snuck out of the cell. Keeping to the shadows, they passed by a few more mounties who were standing around, taking to each other and hurried out the front door towards freedom.


End file.
